Intoxicated
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Olivia is finally opening up and talking about her mother's drinking problem. Casey is there to support her and a relationship occurs. Both women want more than friendship from each other, and it finally happens.  Femmeslash
1. In the bar

Intoxicated

The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

_italics'_ represents thoughts

Olivia is finally opening up and talking about her mother's drinking problem. Casey is there to support her and a relationship occurs. Both women want more than friendship from each other, and it finally happens. How the end of the episode "Intoxicated", in my eyes, should have ended.

Olivia has 2001 hairstyle

Casey has her famous long red hair(NOT short)

**COnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOness**

_'Oh my God...' _Casey thought as Olivia opened up and talked about her mother's drinking problem. '_I had no idea it was that bad',_ Casey silenty told herself.

When Olivia finished, Casey scooted her barstool towards Olivia more and gently wrapped the beautiful brown-eyed beauty in a much-needed hug. "You can always talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you, emotionally and physically," Casey assured the sob-wrecked Olivia. Olivia looked up from Casey's chest and mouthed a 'thank you' while trying to keep her full lips from trembling any more. Casey offered her a smile and changed the subject, "Want to spend the night at my apartment? That way we can talk and hang out."

"Absolutely!" Olivia said while nodding her head fervently with a bright smile on her tear-streaked face. Smiling at Olivia's eagerness, Casey took Olivia's hand and led her to the exit. Walking in step with each other they hailed a cab, not letting go of each other's hand. They stopped by Olivia's apartment so she could run in and get some clothes. When they got inside Casey's apartment, Olivia looked at the shorter woman with a smile on her face, "Finally, I get to hang out with my favorite person...alone," Olivia said.

"I'm excited about hanging out with you, too."

"I have one question though, where do I change?"

"You can either change in my bedroom or the bathroom, or here if you like," Casey told Olivia, hoping for a smile on Liv's beautiful face. "Ok, I choose the bedroom," Olivia replied with a shy smile. Olivia walked out of the bedroom dressed in a tight black tank top and black silk pajama pants. Casey couldn't help but stare at Olivia's beautiful curved body. Olivia smiled when Casey stifled a gasp. _Wow! Liv has a really great body. 'She has nice curves and everything, __while I have this huge butt I can't seem to get rid of.'_ "So, Miss Novak, are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to change into something a little more...comfortable?" Olivia asked Casey seductively. "Oh, I defintely choose comfortable," Casey replied while closing the door to her bedroom.

Casey walked out sensually in a dark blood-red tank top and matching pajama pants. '_Oh my god. She's so beautiful. I wish I could tell her how I feel. __I just don't want her to freak out and stop being my friend. I can't lose her, so I just won't tell her. It'll hurt so much to keep this secret any longer, __but I have to if I want to see her again.'_ Olivia willed herself. Casey sensed the hesitant look on Olivia's face and asked her, "What's wrong, Liv?"

"Nothing...just a lot of stuff going through my mind at the moment."

"Let's go sit on the couch and talk," Casey told Olivia. Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the couch where she sat close to the brown-haired woman.

"What's on your mind, Liv?" Olivia looked away, embarrassed.

Olivia said nothing. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked back at Casey. Casey pulled Olivia into a hug for the second time that night and began to rub her back gently in a circular motion. Olivia continued to sob into Casey's shoulder as Casey held her tightly. They stayed there on the couch for a good ten minutes before Olivia's sobs gradually stopped. Olivia looked up from Casey's wet shoulder and gave her a I'm-sorry-I-just-broke-down smile. Casey knew that Olivia was going to apologize for crying on her shoulder, so she took Olivia's hand and assured her it was alright. "That's what I'm here for, honey." Casey softly assured Olivia.

_Honey? I can get used to that everyday',_ Olivia thought to herself.

Casey yawned which made Olivia yawn right after her. Both women laughed, the superstition running through their minds. "Would you like to lay down on the bed with me? I have something important to tell you that involves both of us," Casey asked Olivia. Olivia replied, with a confused look on her face, "Sure, let's go."

Casey got up and Olivia followed her into the bedroom. Casey lifted the covers back to let Liv underneath. Olivia crawled into the bed and covered them both up to their waists. She turned to face Casey. "Okay, so what was the important thing you wanted to talk about?" Olivia asked Casey, hoping the red head felt the same way.

"I...I d-don't know how to tell you this, but..." Casey said, her voice slightly breaking with sobs. Olivia pulled Casey close to her as she played with Casey's long red hair, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. "Sweetie, it's alright. Just tell me, I'm always here for you no matter what, Case," Olivia assured her best friend. '_God, I love how my name sounds coming from Olivia's mouth. No one ever calls me Case, but I like it.'_

Casey looked up at Olivia with a hesitant look on her face. "I'm falling for you, honey. Everyday you give me another reason to love you and I can't keep it a secret anymore. I wanted to tell you a long time ago but I thought you might not want to be around me if I did tell you, and I couldn't live with you not in my life. Even if you want to stay friends it would be better than us being apart. I couldn't live if you wasn't in my life at least somehow."

Olivia didn't answer, but instead leaned forward and captured Casey's full, soft lips over and over again in a steamy first kiss. Casey leaned into Olivia's body, closing the empty space that was between them. They held onto each other for five minutes before pulling their kissed, swollen lips apart, both of their chests heaving heavily. "Damn, Liv. That was..." Casey said trying to catch her breath to finish the sentence. "Beautiful," Olivia breathlessly finshed for her. "Yeah, excatly what I was trying to say," Casey said with a chuckle, which made Olivia laugh too.

_'I wonder what she'd do if I grabbed her ass_...' Olivia wondered to herself. Just then, Olivia reached her arm around Casey's waist and grabbed her ass. Casey jumped a little because she didn't expect Olivia to do that. Olivia smirked when Casey broke out in giggles. "I love your giggles."

"And I love your smile, Livia." '_Hmm..Livia? Sounds like a good "pet-name" to me', _Olivia thought to herself, amused.

"You know you love it when I touch your ass."

Casey laughed and replied back to Olivia, "You know, you are the only person I would let touch me there without kicking _their_ ass afterwards." Casey's comment made Olivia laugh. "I love your laugh, Babe."

"Ooh, Fiesty! And I love you and your striking emerald green eyes...your beautiful soft red hair...your wonderfully curved body...your _ass_..and most of all, everything about you," Olivia told Casey with a dreamy look on her face.

"Aww Liv, you are such a romantic!" Casey's comment made Olivia laugh.

"It's about midnight now," Casey said, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind Olivia.

"Wanna cuddle with me until we fall asleep? You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it," Olivia asked Casey, hoping Casey would hold her tonight.

"And miss the chance to hold my Livia? I think not! C'mere Baby!" Casey said trying to make Olivia giggle. Olivia chuckled at Casey's humerous comment.

"Hold me?" Olivia pouted at Casey, looking at the beautiful red head with puppy-dog eyes.

"I can't hold you if you don't turn around, Liv," Casey told Olivia with a smile on her face. Olivia turned around on her side to face the nightstand and felt Casey's warm arms wrap around her, one arm draped over her waist and Casey slid her other arm under Olivia's armpit and brung her hand up to caress the skin where Olivia's heart is. "Mmm...baby that feels so good," Olivia told Casey with a dreamy look on her face. Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder "Baby?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"How long have you loved me?" Casey asked Olivia, curious about her answer.

"Well...honestly, the first time I laid my eyes on you when you walked into the squad room to replace Alex Cabot. How long have you loved me?"

"When I first saw you, especially in action," Casey told Olivia, waggling her eyebrows at her last comment.

"Haha, Casey you are too funny. I guess I really do believe in 'Love at first sight'." Olivia announced sleepily.

"Sweetie? I have one more question," Casey cautionly told Olivia.

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you love Alex like you love me?"

Stunned at Casey's question, she cautionly answered it truthfully, "We were girlfriends about two years before she was killed. But we broke up after about a month of going out. There was no love, just a slight attraction. We continued to stay friends but we never slept together if you're wondering. We just went our separate ways; she stopped dating and focused on her career and I just focused on my job and nothing else...until you came along that is, and now I can't stop thinking about you."

Casey leaned up towards Olivia's face and placed two soft, lingering kisses on her jawline. "Love you, Benson."

"Love you, Novak." Olivia brought her hand up and gently placed it on top of Casey's hand that was caressing her heart.

The two women fell asleep with Olivia still in Casey's arms; one arm around her waist and one arm under Olivia's armpit softly rubbing the exposed skin where her heart lies beneath the warm flesh, with Olivia's hand still placed on Casey's.

----

R&R, more chapters will be added, thanks


	2. Waking Up To a Redhead

**Chapter 2**

The sunlight came in through Casey's bedroom window, causing the beautiful red-head to stir slightly. Casey mumbled something incoherently and pushed her face further into the warmth beside her, causing Olivia to moan lightly and turn her body around so she was facing Casey; unaware of the fact she was sleeping in the same bed as the woman of her dreams. Casey woke up from a wonderful dream about Olivia and her; in her dream they got married in the park just down the street and they were expecting a little bundle of joy. Casey didn't want to wake up until she finished her dream, but who can sleep when they have the real thing beside them?

Sighing contently, Casey gently nudged Olivia awake so they could get ready for work. Olivia looked at Casey with a grin playing on her lips and said, "God, I feel like I'm dreaming. This can't be real; I'm in bed with the woman of my dreams." Smiling, Casey replied with a mischievous expression written all over her face, "Oh really? If this is a dream, did you feel that?" Right after she said that, Casey tweaked Olivia's nipple, causing Olivia to cover her breast defensively.

Olivia looked at Casey with a shocked look beginning to play out on her face and giggled, which caused Casey to giggle. "You know it," Olivia said waggling her eyebrows. Looking down at Olivia's chest after Liv moved her hand away, the sight causing Casey to laugh, "Oh come on, Liv! You got turned on just because I tweaked your nipple?" Casey asked her lover incredulously. Blushing, Olivia replied, "The only reason I'm that easy to get turned on is because you're doing it to me. If it was someone else my body wouldn't respond the same way; it would have taken a lot more touching to get the same effect."

"I feel so special," Casey told Olivia with a smirk. Olivia laughed and sat up on the bed; her long, tan legs hanging off the edge.

When Olivia stood up, she heard Casey stifle a laugh and imediately became curious of Casey's laughter. "What is it, Honey?" Olivia asked the red-head.

"Well...you're wearing a thong. Did you get that when we stopped by your apartment?" Casey asked Olivia, curiously. Olivia blushed crimson, "Yeah. I figured it might come in handy last night, but we were too emotional and I didn't want to take advantage of your vulnerable state." "Aww, Livia. That's so sweet!" Casey said while standing up from her comfortable, warm bed to hug Olivia from behind. "I put it on when I changed last night before bed; under my black pajamas," Olivia admitted to her red-headed lover. "Mmm...you look so good, Baby. This will come in handy later, but first it's off to work for another wonderful day of paperwork for me and perp-chasing for you," Casey said sarcastically, making Olivia groan at the thought of going to work today.

"Think of it this way, the sooner we go to work the sooner we can see each other when I take you out for your lunch break," Casey told Olivia, smiling at her lover's sudden eagerness to get to work just then.

"Where is my Baby taking me for lunch?"

"I can't tell you," Casey smiled. She whispered the last statement in Olivia's ear like she was telling Olivia confidential information, "It's a secret." Shivering excitedly when she felt Casey's hot breath on her ear, dangerously increasing her want to take Casey right then and there. They got ready for work and ate a quick breakfast of chocolate-chip pancakes and Olivia drove them to the squad; Casey coming with her too because she had to talk to Cragen about a case and go over paperwork, which she could do right at Olivia's desk easily. She didn't need to go to her office for anything today; she had it all at the squad room.

They walked in the squad room with Casey's arm wrapped around Olivia's hip loosely and Olivia's hand in Casey's back pocket of her jeans. Everyone stared at the sight before them as if they saw a ghost. The new couple looked back at their friends and both asked, "What?" in unison. Cragen came forth first and congradulated their relationship, which caused everyone else (Munch, Fin, and a very hurt Elliot) to congradulate them also. When Elliot congradulated the couple half-heartedly, he never made eyecontact; instead choosing to stare at the floor. Both women noticing the hurt, distant look in Stabler's eyes as he quietly sat back down at his some-what messy desk, pretending to work.

Casey pulled Olivia off to the side of the room and asked her to find out why Elliot was hurt by their growing relationship since she was Elliot's partner and best friend. "Yeah, I was just about to do that. Go ahead and talk to Cragen about that case and I'll take Elliot up to the roof to talk; that's his favorite place in the whole building. He always goes up there to think," Olivia told Casey, unknowingly about to make her best friend admit his deepest secret that he has hid for years.

Casey gave Olivia a soft kiss to reassure her lover about her plan, "Honey, whatever it is that's hurting Elliot, will you please tell me? I feel like it's all my fault somehow and I want to fix this."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Whatever it is, I'll tell you anyways." Olivia gave Casey a kiss on her soft lips before turning around to find Elliot walk up to the roof. Olivia followed Elliot to the roof and found him sitting on the wooden bench with his head in his hands slightly rocking his muscled body back and forth. "Hey, El. What's wrong, Buddy?" Olivia asked Elliot playfully, hoping for a famous 'Stabler smile'. He looked up at the brunette with tears flowing down his face, unable to stop them. Olivia hugged Elliot close to her to try to comfort the sad detective. "What's wrong, Elly?" Olivia asked teasingly using the nickname she came up with for Elliot. "I-I...I love y-you and w-when I-I saw y-you and Casey together...it hit m-me: I'd never g-get to be w-with you," Elliot admitted to his best friend whom he was in love with since he first met her eight years ago.

Incredulously, Olivia replied, "I had no idea...I'm sorry but I don't have those feelings for you. I consider you my best friend and I know now that this hurts you, but I have to follow my heart; and it says 'Casey'. I'm lesbian, not bisexual; I never had the slightest clue that you loved me, and I'm so sorry," Olivia told Elliot with tears threatening to pour down her face, knowing she hurt him unintentionally. "Elliot, I love you but not the same way you love me. Can't we just be friends and forget this ever happened?"

Elliot quickly dried up his tears and gave her a weak smile, "Sure. That would be for the best; my divorce isn't even final yet."

Olivia and Elliot chuckled at the thought of Kathy stomping into the squad room and demanding Elliot tell her what he was thinking; loving another woman.

"You going to come down now?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"No, go ahead. I'll be down later, Liv."

"Ok, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, El."

Elliot just nodded. Olivia walked back down to the squad room and found Casey waiting up for her with pleading eyes. "Was his pain caused by me?" Casey asked her lover. Olivia just kind of nodded and shook her head at the same time, unsure of whether she should tell her. "Liv--" was all Casey could manage to say before Olivia told her quickly hoping Casey wouldn't leave her, "He admitted he loved me," the beautiful detective sadly told her lover. "Oh. What did you say to him after he told you?"

"I told him I didn't have those same feelings for him, but for you. He just made a joke afterwards about how Kathy would react if she found out about him loving another woman when his divorce wasn't even final yet. I told him I was sorry, but I was happy with you, my little Red-Headed Beauty," Olivia told Casey, kissing her lover's forehead and hugging Casey close to her. "Come on, let's go to the cribs and take a nap, Livia."

"Ok, Baby, sure. I love sleeping in the same bed as you. Actually, for that matter, waking up to your beautiful face too."

Two hours later the women woke up from their nice little nap and Casey took Olivia out to her favorite restaurant, the Olive Garden. After work Olivia drove them to her apartment to grab some clothes quickly and they drove back to Casey's apartment. Casey fell asleep on Olivia's lap while they were watching Never Been Kissed starring Drew Barrymore. Olivia kissed Casey's lips sweetly before scooping the red-head up in her strong arms and carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down gently on the bed. Quickly undressing Casey and herself, until they were wearing their bras and panties, she got in bed and covered them up to their chests. Spooning Casey, she whispered in her ear, "I love you," before letting sleep consume her once again. She fell asleep tracing circles on Casey's stomache lazily.


	3. Casey's Little Breakdown

**Chapter 3 and 1 month later**

Olivia woke up to hear someone crying. She looked at the alarm clock behind her and it read two-thirty in the morning. She quickly got out of bed and followed the muffled cries to find Casey in the bathroom. She was standing up over the sink sobbing. Olivia noticed Casey's legs were about to give in as she was terribly weak from crying. Olivia rushed in and threw her arms around the red-head as they slowly sank to the floor, wrapping Casey in a much-needed, comforting hug.

Olivia asked her lover what was wrong, but all Casey could manage was "I-I...I'm sorry," over and over again. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Olivia asked worried. "I never told you why I worked so hard to be a ADA for the SVU squad. It's so hard for me to tell anyone this. I worked my ass off to join SVU for a reason," Casey finally admitted to her lover, in fact to anyone ever since it happened. Casey looked down, nervous of Liv's reaction. Olivia raised her lover's downcast face up gently with her index finger and placed a kiss on her trembling lips. Olivia gazed lovingly into her lover's green eyes and whispered, "I love you no matter what happened long ago." Casey had been looking into Olivia's brown eyes and had gotten lost in them. She was brought back to reality when Olivia had kissed her sweetly. "Baby, no one knows this, but...I was raped by my mother's boyfriend. He repeatedly raped me...it went on for a month until I ran away to my father's house in New York, hence why I live in New York still," Casey admitted to Liv, expecting her to walk out the door and leave her forever.

Olivia looked at Casey with tears brimming her eyes, now knowing why Casey had a hard time when they get cases similiar to Casey's past predicament.

Casey looked up at her lover's tear-streaked face and clung to her, pulling her closer to her own body, desperately trying to keep Olivia from running away and leaving her. Olivia sensed Casey's emotions and feelings when she clung to her and assured her, "I will never leave you. I love you way too much, Sweetheart." With that, Olivia began to sob into her lover's neck. Casey sensed something _else_ was bothering Olivia, so she asked, "Honey, are you alright?" Olivia just shook her head and whispered, "The only people that know this is Cragen and Elliot. I-I..I couldn't bear to tell anyone this, but now I know I have to tell you, you deserve to know how I was brought into this world. When my mother was in college, she was walking to her dorm room one night and a man grabbed her and raped her. Nine months later I was born. The rape made her resort to drinking years later, especially when she saw me. Everyday she told me she hated me because I reminded her too much of him and that she wish I had been stillborn, but she only said that when she was drunk. When she was sober, which hardly ever happened, she was the best mother a girl could ask for." Casey was shocked to hear this but she stayed strong for Olivia. She hugged Olivia as close as she could get and gently rubbed her back comforting. Finally, about ten minutes later Olivia had fallen asleep.

It hurt her to know her girlfriend cried herself to sleep, and that there was nothing she could do to help her. Olivia was a little heavier than Casey, but she managed to put Olivia in bed with her covering her up without Olivia even waking up. She spooned Olivia; ready to be there for her if she woke up during the rest of the morning and to be there when she woke up to go to work.

She gently wrapped her arms around her lover's body and brought her hand up to Olivia's heart. She prayed Olivia would take the news a little better when she walked back into the squad. "I love you more than life, Baby. Please know that. I'd do anything for you. I want to marry you and have little Bensons running around the house; the house I looked at a couple of days ago. I know you'd love it and Baby, remember this: I love you and nothing is going to change that," Casey whispered to Olivia thinking she was asleep, but Olivia had waken up when she felt Casey's warm, soothing arms wrap around her.

Olivia heard every word Casey said, and felt the exact same way. She was going to tell Casey that she felt the same but when she turned her head over she saw the most precious sight ever; Casey sound asleep with a content smile playing on her full, soft, luscious lips. Olivia kissed her forehead and went back to sleep. _'She is going to be surprised. I know my life will be happy, very happy after I surprise her. I just hope she says 'Yes' which I doubt she'll say 'No' but __she might think it's too soon. But hell, she just admitted to me she was already thinking of marrying me and having babies together. Casey Danielle __Benson'_, Olivia thought happily, _'I can't wait.'_

Olivia fell asleep a few minutes later. She fell asleep too soon to hear Casey sigh contently and tell her "I love you Olivia Jayne Novak" in her sleep, referring to Jayne as Olivia's middle name.

The two women had the same dream; marrying each other and having babies together. Wonderful, precious, beautiful babies.


	4. 2 Months Later

**Chapter 4 and 2 months after their first night together**

Casey woke up after hearing the shower turn on. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, hoping to find Olivia already naked. She quietly closed the door and saw that Liv was already in the shower. She peeled off her clothes, and stepped in the shower. She hugged Olivia from behind her and kissed the back of her lover's neck. "Baby, I didn't mean to wake you up," Olivia told her red-headed girlfriend. "It's ok, Honey. As long as I wake up and see you everyday then I'm fine," Casey replied back, making Olivia smile against the cold water. Olivia turned around in Casey's arms and held her close, smiling when Casey looked down at Olivia's chest.

"I absolutely love your body. You have the most amazing curves I have ever seen," Olivia complimented a blushing Casey. Both of them kept each other close in the shower for about ten minutes, both shivering excitedly at the touch of their naked bodies, before letting go and showering together. They stepped out. Casey began to wash Olivia off first. "Mmm...baby that feels so good," Olivia complimented her with a content smile. When it was Olivia's turn to wash off Casey, she slowly rubbed tiny circles all over her wet skin causing Casey to moan in pleasure, making Olivia smile, wondering what her lover's moan would feel like against her own lips.

When Olivia was done she threw the damp towel in the dirty clothes basket. From behind, Casey slid her arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her neck.

Casey gently turned Olivia around to face her and pulled her close. Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey's body pulling her even closer, closing the empty space between them. Casey looked up at Olivia with a seductive smile and captured her soft, full lips in a sensual kiss. Olivia kissed her lover back with as much, possibly even more, intensity, making Casey moan against Olivia's lips. Olivia pulled back a little and closed her eyes and smiled. "Why did you pull back, Sweetie?" Casey asked. "Well, I was just thinking...I wish I knew what your moan would feel against my lips and it's like you read my mind," Olivia replied with a even bigger grin beginning to play out on her face when she heard Casey gasp. "No way! I was thinking the same about you."

"But I didn't moan," Olivia told her lover with a confused expression.

"Not yet anyways," Casey retorted, smirking when she saw Olivia's changed expression go from confused to excited. Casey waggled her eyebrows seductively at Olivia and pulled her again in another lip-lock. When Casey slowly pulled away after Olivia involuntarily moaned, hoping she could make Casey beg for it to tease her, she looked Olivia straight in her chocolate-brown eyes and smiled contently. "That was so good, Livvie," Casey told her amazing lover. Olivia was speechless. No one has ever made her moan like that without her wanting to. She knew she would eventually give Casey what she wanted, but she wanted to tease her first.

"You know, it's Friday today. Can you call in sick today? I've got something special planned for us, Honey," Olivia asked Casey.

"Yeah, I've got enough sick days left, I'll call of work."

Casey quickly got dressed in the bedroom of their apartment. Olivia had watched her put on a red bra with matching panties and some nice, tight jeans.

Casey caught Olivia watching her and asked teasingly, "See something you like, Detective?" Olivia smirked at her and answered slowly, "Mmhmm...you look so yummy." Casey laughed at Olivia's comment and threw on a nice-fitting hoodie. Olivia still hadn't moved from the bathroom and she was still naked.

"Baby, you gonna get dressed now?" Olivia sighed. "Do I have to? Can't I just walk around naked all day?" Olivia pouted at Casey, using her puppy-dog eyes.

"I wish Sweetie, but we have neighbors and I'm sure they would appreciate your body like I do, but I don't want to share my Livia," Casey replied smiling back at Olivia. Olivia smiled and told Casey, "You'll never have to share me. My heart will always and forever belong to you." Casey smiled happily and kissed Olivia's cheek before telling her lover, "My heart was yours way before we started going out and I never want it back; it's yours forever."

Casey walked off into the living room where the phone was to call of work. Olivia took this time to get dressed in a matching black laced pantie & bra set, a navy blue tight-fitting polo shirt, and some nice-fitting jeans. Olivia walked in the living room while Casey was still on the phone. She put on her socks and shoes and kissed Casey's cheek, letting her know she was going to the mall to pick up a surprise and that she'd be back soon. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car.

Casey finally got off the phone and imediately became bored with out Olivia to hold or keep her company. She sat down on the couch and began watching t.v. An hour later Olivia walked into the front door carrying a Victoria Secret shopping bag. "Olivia, is that all you got?" Olivia just smiled at Casey and replied, "No. But I can't tell you what else I got because that would spoil the surprise." Casey looked annoyed that Olivia wouldn't give her any hint, but her expression changed when Olivia told her to pack a bag of clothes for the weekend. "Where are we going, Olivia?"

"We are going to the cabin I inherited from my mom when she died. Its got a indoor swimming pool and a hot tub. My mother inherited it from her parents when they passed away."

"Oh. I'll get packed right away."

"That's my girl," Olivia smiled up at Casey as she was talking.

**2 hours later**

They pulled up to a beautiful log cabin set just off the road a little ways. It was surround by big oak trees and colorful wildflowers. "Wow, Liv. This place looks amazing!" Casey exclaimed. "Yeah, it's ok. Wanna see the inside?" Casey nodded her head. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and Olivia unlocked the doors and stepped in, Casey in tow. "Whoa...it's even prettier on the inside," Casey said in amazement. "Glad you like, Baby," Olivia smiled warmly at Casey. "It's two stories high, so there's a lot of room," Olivia said as she shut the door.

"Mmhmm..." Casey said with a dazed expression written on her face. Olivia took their bags and put them upstairs in the master bedroom, unpacking them quickly, leaving Casey to explore the new house.

Olivia walked downstairs to find Casey unpacking the groceries they had picked up along the way to the cabin. Casey was leaning into the refridgerator when Olivia quietly walked up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist kissing the back of her lover's head and whispering, "I love you." Casey leaned back into Olivia's comforting embrace after closing the door to the refridgerator. Casey hugged her own body as she leaned into Liv. "You don't have any idea how much I love you and how much you have made me happy," Casey told her lover. "I think I have an idea, Sweetheart. I love you more than anyone in this world and you have made me the happiest woman on this world," Olivia replied, once again kissing Casey's neck. Casey turned her body around to face her beautiful lover, gently brushing her lips against Olivia's in the process. "I know you brought that Victoria Secret shopping bag, Baby. How about we go upstairs to the master bedroom and make use of the contents inside," Casey suggested to Olivia.

Olivia just smiled and led her lover by the hand to the bedroom. They fell asleep with Olivia spooning Casey, both women listening to each other's heartbeat as it lulled them to a peaceful sleep.


	5. The Cabin

**Chapter 5 (still 2 months after their first night together)**

Olivia woke up early; she had been planning to make Casey breakfast in bed. She gently kissed Casey's lips before crawling out of the bed careful not to wake her lover up. She tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen making Casey's favorite breakfast; strawberry pancakes and strawberry jam toast. She began to hum a song that spontaneously pops into her mind whenever she thinks about the red-headed beauty.

Suddenly she felt arms gently snake around her waist. "Good morning, my love," Casey whispered. Olivia felt her lover's warm breath on her neck and turned around, embracing Casey before kissing her lover's forehead. "You were supposed to be asleep so I could bring up your breakfast to you while you were in bed," Olivia said against Casey's forehead. "How about we both finish making breakfast and eat together in bed before sharing a shower afterwards," Casey suggested. Olivia just smiled and nodded her head. They finished making breakfast and they carried it up to the bedroom.

They cuddled each other underneath the covers and fed each other, playfully missing each other's mouths several times. They took a nice long shower together and quickly brushed their teeth. They got dressed in their bathing suits; Casey wearing a navy blue two-piece, knowing Liv's favorite color is navy blue and Olivia chose a dark red two-piece also, knowing Casey's favorite color is red.

Olivia led her to the indoor hot tub, quickly stepping in. As soon as Olivia settled in, Casey stepped in and straddled Liv's lap with a smirk beginning to play on her face when she saw Olivia's devilish smile. "Oh, Miss Novak...you know what that does to me," Olivia replied teasingly. "Mmhmm...Do I ever. And that's exactly why I did it, Miss Nov--Benson," Casey replied, slightly blushing from her mistake. Olivia raised her eyebrows after hearing Casey using her own last name, making it sound as if they were already married. Casey bashfully hid her face into her lover's wet neck, realizing from Liv's look that she had caught her mistake. Olivia sensed Casey's slip-up as a good opportunity. She took a small black-velvet box out from the bag that they had brought with them to the hot tub. "I have another surprise for you. I was going to give you this during dinner tonight but I guess this is a much better time, my Love," Olivia said gently while lifting Casey's still sheltered head from her neck.

Olivia opened the box to reveal the most prettiest gold ring. "Will you marry me, Sweetie?" Olivia asked her red-headed lover. Casey gasped at its beauty. "Oh my god! Liv, this was your surprise all along? I love you Livia, of course I'll marry you! I love you so much Baby!" Casey replied with a huge smile on her lips and happy tears streaming down her face. Olivia happily hugged Casey tightly and they ravenously kissed each other, the love they have for each other evident. Olivia slowly placed the ring on Casey's ring finger.

Casey pulled back first from the lack of air and rested her forehead against Olivia's forehead, gazing lovingly into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes. Olivia gazed up at Casey's flashing green eyes and whispered, "I love you so much. Honey, you have made me the happiest woman that ever lived." Casey, still gazing into Liv's eyes, replied, "Olivia Jayne Benson, that is a lie and you know it...How can you be the happiest woman that ever lived if I'm getting married to you making me the happiest?" Olivia didn't reply but instead captured Casey's full lips in a sensual kiss that left them both breathless after pulling apart.

That night they laid in bed listening to each other's heartbeat; Casey laying facedown on top of Olivia's body with her head lying on her lover's chest. Casey spoke first, "Sweetie, do you want to have children?" Olivia smiled at the thought of having children.

"Mmhmm...definately. Do you?" Olivia asked. "Yes, I want to have children with you. I love you, and I want to give you the best gift a woman can give--a child," Casey dreamily whispered to her brunette lover.

"Aww, Baby. I have dreamed so many times about us marrying each other and having kids, growing old together, and I can't believe this is real," Olivia whispered in her fiance's red hair. "Believe it, Honey, because I wouldn't have it any other way," Casey smiled up at Olivia who also smiled. Casey laid her head back down on Olivia's chest and fell asleep. Olivia looked at her lover, peacefully asleep on top of her, and kissed Casey's head softly before letting sleep consume her.


	6. I Love You's

**Chapter 6 **

Sunlight came in from the bedroom window the next morning, causing Casey to wake up. Casey placed a soft kiss on Olivia's lips before carefully crawling off her lover's body to close the bedroom curtains. She didn't want to wake Olivia wake up just yet; she had a huge surprise for her lover. Casey walked downstairs to the phone to call in a big favor. It was now Monday and they weren't due back to work until Tuesday but she had to quickly do some lawyer work in order for this surprise to be special.

A lot of lawyer work and a hour later Casey had her surprise ready and the appointment was already set.

Olivia woke up and saw that the other side of the bed was empty and there was no Casey laying on top of her anymore. She trudged downstairs to find Casey laying on the couch with a phone book laying on the ground opened. Olivia walked over to the phone book and picked it up. Suddenly Casey grabbed it from her, hoping she didn't see the page that she had opened it to. With a surprised look written on her face, she looked at the red-head and asked "What's wrong honey? Why did you grab the phone book from my hands?" Casey replied with a apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, Baby, but I couldn't let you see the page it was opened to. It's a surprise and the page would give it away, and I don't want you to know yet. I promise it's a good surprise, just be a little patient with me, ok?" Olivia just nodded her head with a confused expression.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling, dancing, watching movies and swimming until they had to pack up to go home because of work the next day. They had locked up the cabin and had drove to their apartment that they live in together now. Casey had unlocked the door while Olivia had gathered their bags and began unpacking the bags. Casey began to cook dinner while Olivia still unpacked. By the time Olivia was finished, dinner was already finished also. Olivia walked out from the bedroom into the kitchen, following the lovely smells. "Mmm...baby this smells so good," Olivia complimented the chicken Casey had prepared. "I know. I figured you'd be hungry, since we didn't eat dinner at the cabin," Casey told her lover, bringing Olivia's piled plate to her. Casey sat on the chair beside Olivia, placing her plate in front of her. Olivia scooted Casey's plate until it was sitting beside her own and then picked Casey up off her chair and sat her lover on her lap, silently feeding her chicken. Casey just leaned back into Olivia's embrace and fed Olivia also. "I love you," Casey whispered to Olivia. Olivia placed a soft kiss to Casey's cheek before whispering, "I love you, too." Olivia asked Casey if they could use her last name, Novak, instead of her last name, Benson. Casey asked, "Why?" Olivia told her that Novak was stronger than Benson, considering what she had to go through with her own "family". "Ok baby. Are you sure?" Casey asked, which Olivia nodded and gave her lover a gentle, warm smile.

They took a shower together after dinner and layed on the bed and cuddled. Olivia was laying on her back with Casey's body laying beside her and facing her with her head laying on Olivia's chest, listening to her lover's heartbeat. '_This is the best feeling in the world; being able to give my soon-to-be-wife __a present she'll never forget and being able to lay here, listening to the best sound in the world; my lover's heartbeat',_ Casey thought contently. They laid there quickly falling asleep.


	7. The Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 7 Tuesday, the next day**

Casey woke up before Olivia and slowly got out of bed to take a shower without waking up the beautiful brunette detective. "Honey, wake up. We need to get to work," Casey gently nudged Olivia awake. Olivia looked up at Casey, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Baby, can't we just stay home?" Olivia tiredly asked. "No we can't. We already took off work to go to the cabin," Casey told her lover. Casey silently crawled out of bed and got dressed in a black matching bra and pantie set and a black dress suit. Olivia silently watched, as Casey slowly pulled her skirt up her long legs. "Mmm...I love how you get dressed in the morning, you look so yummy." Olivia said with a smile on her lips. "Yeah I bet you do, Baby. Get dressed yourself," Casey replied, laughing at Olivia's last comment.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go they drove to work. In the car, Olivia drove with one hand while holding Casey's hand with the other. "Babe, are we going to tell the squad that we're getting married?" Olivia asked. "Of course, Sweetheart," Casey replied. She sensed something bothering Olivia, knowing exactly what was wrong, she told her lover that Cragen would allow it, as long as we're in love which we are. Olivia immediately began to relax and slowly caressed Casey's hand, slowing down to park. They stepped out of the car and Olivia asked her lover, "Do you have your ring on?" Casey nodded her head with a smile creeping across her face.

They walked in the squad room holding each other as close as they could. Cragen looked up at the happy couple knowing something was going to happen. The couple walked to the middle of the room and Olivia said, "Everyone listen. We have an announcement to make." Casey held out her left hand, showing everyone the ring. Everyone congradulated them, telling the couple that they never expected them to get married so fast, that they had only been going out for two months. They replied in unison, "We love each other and that's all that counts." Just then, Casey gently cupped her lover's face and captured her full lips in a sensual kiss that left them breathless. Of course, Fin, Munch and Elliot cheered. Elliot was taking the news way better than the couple thought he would.

He must have realized that they couldn't be together even if it was allowed and she wasn't with Casey, which both would never happen.

During lunchtime, Olivia wanted to take her fiance out to eat but Casey said she had a doctor's appointment to go to. "Do you need a ride?" Olivia asked her lover. Casey replied, "It's ok Baby. Take everyone out to lunch or something. I'll just get a cab. I need to go to this appointment alone, anyways."

"Ok, Honey. If you say so," Olivia replied, kissing her lover's neck before walking off to find everyone to take them out to lunch. "I'll get you something, too," Olivia told her.

**An hour and a cab ride later**

"Miss Novak. Is Miss Novak here?" The doctor asked the patients in the waiting room. "I'm here, doctor," Casey said as she stood up, following the special doctor into the room. "Ok, this procedure doesn't take long. It'll be over before you know it. Is your husband here with you?" Casey smiled politely. "No, my soon-to-be wife is working right now. I'm getting this done as a wedding surprise. I want to give her the best present a woman can give her wife--a child," Casey replied. "Ah, I see. Ok, I promise not to send any brochures or call you and leave a message so I won't spoil the surprise," the doctor told her. Casey smiled and said, "I appreciate it, doctor."

**Another hour later and a cab ride back to the squad**

Casey walked in the squad room to find everyone gone but Cragen and Olivia. Olivia walked up to Casey and gave her a hug, kissed her forehead and showing Casey a bag with a sub and salad in it for her lunch. "I have to talk to Cragen really quick, Honey. I'll be back," Casey announced to her lover, kissing her lips before venturing off to Cragen's office. She peered in, asking for a minute of his time, which he gladly accepted. "Come in, Casey. What can I do for you?"

Casey closed the door and sat down.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Casey began. "You know how you are like a father to Olivia?" Cragen nodded his head, wondering where this was going.

"We talked about this last night. How would you feel about walking Olivia down the aisle? She wanted me to ask you because she was afraid of you rejecting the idea," Casey suggested.

"Of course I will. I was going to talk to you two about that matter. I would love to walk her down the aisle, and give her hand away in marriage," Cragen smiled brightly at Casey. "Great! I can't wait to see her face when you tell her you will," Casey said, smiling.

Casey and Cragen walked out smiling. He gave Casey and Olivia a big hug, whispering to Olivia that he would love to walk her down the aisle. She smiled, with happy tears slowly running down her face, knowing this was really happening; she was going to be married to the most beautiful woman on this earth, and the only man in her life that she thought of as a father-figure was going to walk her down the aisle like she was his biological daughter. After the three adults talked a little while, the couple drove home and spent the rest of the night together.


	8. Surprising Olivia

**Chapter 8 (2 months later, the morning after the wedding)**

Casey woke up early to set up the surprise. She placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. '_I'll never grow old saying that'_. Casey thought to herself. She crawled out of bed to get dressed in a loose-fitting t-shirt. The red-head gently nudged her sleeping beauty awake. Olivia looked up at Casey and kissed her lips hungrily. "Honey, we have to stop, if we don't stop you may never get your surprise," Casey mumbled against Olivia's lips. "Does this surprise include us naked with some chocolate sauce or whipped cream?" Olivia asked with a devilish grin playing on her lips. Casey laughed, "I promise we can later. Let me show you this first."

Casey and Olivia stood up and Olivia helped her wife get her t-shirt off when she struggled. Casey gently took Olivia's warm hand and placed it firmly, flat on her bare stomach. She looked up at her wife, who was slightly taller, and smiled. Olivia looked down at her hand and then up to gaze into Casey's flashing green eyes.

Suddenly it hit her. "Y-you're p-pregnant?" Olivia asked incredulously. Casey kissed her wife's soft lips and slowly pulled back, contently smiling and announced, "Yes, Honey. That was what the "doctor's appointment" was about." Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh my god...I'm going to be a mommy?" Olivia asked, trying to believe what she was hearing. Casey nodded, but got worried when Olivia started crying. "What's wrong, Baby?" Casey asked. "Nothing. This makes my life just _that_ much more perfect! I can't believe it! You gave me so much, and I didn't even have to ask for it!" Olivia cried excitedly. "Come on. Let's celebrate this amazing miracle," Casey suggested with a wicked smirk. Olivia scooped her wife into her arms and kissed her sweetly before laying her gently on their bed. Casey pulled Olivia down gently on her body and positioned Olivia off of her stomach and they proceded to make love to each other.

They told everyone at the squad. But they told Cragen first; they sat down in his office with his door closed and announced together that he would be a grandpa. He excitedly hugged the couple and asked which one was pregnant. Olivia just smiled and kissed her wife's full lips and whispered, "Casey." Later that same day, they announced to Elliot, Munch, and Fin that they would be uncles and they announced to their good mutual friend, their M.E, Melinda Warner, that she would be an aunt. Everyone congradulated the married couple who were happily expecting.


	9. 3 New Members Of The Squad

**Chapter 9 (9 months after the doctor's appointment and 7 months after the wedding)**

Casey gave birth to triplets; a boy and two girls. Olivia stayed with her all through her labor, which lasted five exhausting hours. Munch, Fin, Elliot, Melinda, and Cragen rushed to the hospital to be there for the couple on that day. The happy couple picked out their newborn's names together:

Pheonix Garbriel Damian Novak, born July 2, 2007 at 10:12 p.m., 5 pounds 10 ounces, Male, Parent(s): Olivia and Casey Novak, Grandparent(s): Don Cragen, Uncle(s): Odafin Tutuola-Elliot Stabler-John Munch, Aunt(s): Melinda Warner

Hydie Alexandra Denise Novak, born July 2, 2007 at 10:20 p.m., 5 pounds 4 ounces, Female, Parent(s): Olivia and Casey Novak, Grandparent(s): Don Cragen, Uncle(s): Odafin Tutuola-Elliot Stabler-John Munch, Aunt(s): Melinda Warner

Scarlette Meredyth Arya Novak, bron July 2, 2007 at 10:31 p.m., 5 pounds 1 ounce, Female, Parent(s): Olivia and Casey Novak, Grandparent(s): Don Cragen, Uncle(s): Odafin Tutuola-Elliot Stabler-John Munch, Aunt(s): Melinda Warner

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Hope you enjoyed. My best friend wants me to continue so I will. just give me time cuz i'm updating 3 or 4 stories at once and it's hard. Thanks!


End file.
